Backyard Aquarium
|image= |season= 2 |production= |broadcast=52 |story=Jen Kirkman |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Joe Orrantia Mike Roth |directed=Robert F. Hughes |us=May 1, 2009 |international= |xd=February 21, 2009 |toon= }} build an aquarium in their backyard. Candace awaits a call from Jeremy. Perry the Platypus stops Doofenshmirtz from destroying Hot Dog vendors. Episode Summary have a new goldfish, which they name Goldie. Phineas says that Goldie has done so much for them in just a few hours, and wonder what they should do for her. Ferb shows Phineas a blueprint of a backyard aquarium, and Phineas says that it is a great idea. Meanwhile, Candace is inside the house, holding a pager, her cellphone, and her house phone. She tells her mom that she is waiting for Jeremy to call her, since he promised her he would. Outside, Phineas and Ferb complete the backyard aquarium. When they place Goldie inside, they realize that she would be too lonely, so they go out to sea to catch some companions for her. When they return, they have added a dolphin, several whales, and an octopus to the aquarium. Phineas watches as a killer whale eats Goldie and blasts her out of the hole on the top of its head. Phineas says that that trick would have been cool enough to be in one of those trained marine animal shows, and says that he knows what else they're going to do today! Meanwhile, Perry finds out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to force every hot dog vendor in the Tri-state area to sell his bratwursts instead of hot dogs. He creates a Hot-dog-vendor-revenge-inator. He describes it as the invention sends off a blast to a hot dog vendor, encasing the hot dogs in ice, forcing them to sell his bratwusts instead of hot dogs. Perry interrupts and kicks him, but Doofenshmirtz hits Perry with a bratwurst. Perry grabs a hot dog and Doofenshmirtz and him fight. Candace tries calling Jeremy, but whenever she calls, the line is busy. It turns out that at the same time Candace dials Jeremy's number, Jeremy is trying to call Candace with his phone. Candace feels disappointed because she thinks Jeremy is just playing a joke on her, and goes outside to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Candace tries to take a picture of the aquarium but everyone's fists are in the way, so she climbs up a tree and falls into the aquarium. Candace sees Jeremy in the crowd watching the marine animal show and he asks her if she got his messages. Candace checks her cell phone and sees that Jeremy has left her 11 messages. Meanwhile, Perry hits the invention and it fires off at the backyard aquarium, freezing everything inside the aquarium. Candace slips off and lands in Jeremy's arms. Candace pushes off the ice and it slides, along with the bleachers, out of the backyard and onto the road. Phineas and Ferb climb up into their tree and look out, with Phineas stating that the ice is heading towards the ocean. Ferb states that if you love something, set it free. Songs When Will He Call Me? Running Gags The "Too Young" Lines Phineas: I wonder if we're as cute to her as she is to us? (a few seconds later:) Yeah, yeah we are. Boat captain: Say, aren't you boys a little young to man a fishing vessel? Phineas: Why, yes. Yes we are. Boat captain: Alright then. Ferb's Line (about Goldie and her fish friends) Well you know what they say, if you love something, set it free (Also, after the line, Phineas says: Yeah, we do it to Perry every day!) Whatcha doin'? Not said in this episode. Perry's Entrance to His Lair He enters his lair by an elevator, which appears to be the "Chimmney Vator" from "I, Brobot". Evil Jingles Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! and Doofenshmirtz Quality Bratwurst (heard in a flashback and not said seriously). End Credits The aquarium and all the animals inside it, including Goldie slide all the way into the ocean. Then, the woman, who is watering her plants with a hose, asks her husband if he is taking a shower now. He says "Yes", so she turns the hose back on, and he's heard whooping and hollering. Allusions *'Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones:' The battle between Perry and Doofenshmirtz mimics the battle between Yoda and Dooku at the end of the film. Background Information * 52nd episode produced, broadcast as the 50th episode on Disney XD and Disney Channel US. First broadcast on February 21, 2009 on Disney XD, and will premiere on May 1, 2009 on Disney Channel US. *Animals seen in the aquarium: **Dolphin **Goldfish (Phineas and Ferb's new pet Goldie.) **Orca whale **Octopus *The Balalaika from Mom's Birthday makes a reappearance during the song towards the end. *While Linda is in the book store talking to Candace on the phone, the "elevator music" version of I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! is playing in the background. * Episode description from a 2009 Disney XD Phineas and Ferb press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::Phineas and Ferb build an aquarium in their backyard, and while Candace eagerly awaits a phone call from Jeremy, she is swept into the dolphin show. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is getting rid of all the beach balls in the tri-state area as they are a constant reminder of a tragic beach ball incident from college. Gallery Image:PhineasGoldy.png|Phineas talking to his new pet Goldie. Image:Picture_2.png|Candace waits for Jeremy to call her. Image:JeremyHoldingCandace.jpg|Candace in Jeremy's arms. Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus References Category:Episodes